Running from the past
by Vote14Caskett
Summary: Someone from Jo's past comes to Mt Thomas and she is in terrible danger. Please review!
1. chapter one

**Running from the Past**

**Summary: **Someone from Jo's past comes to Mt Thomas and she is in terrible danger. Review please!

**Chapter one:**

Jo Parrish was sitting at her desk doing paper work, which everyone who worked with her knew, she did not like it. She would rather be out chasing criminals; that was a lot more fun. She had ten minutes before she could knock off and she couldn't concentrate anyway so she put the papers in her desk and went into the changing room. She came out five minutes later dressed and ready to go to the pub. She started to tippy-toed to the door but before she could Tom and PJ came out of Tom's office.

"Hey, where do you thing you're going?" Tom asked

"The pub!" She replied

"What about your papers, Parrish?"

"I'll do them tomorrow, Boss"

"You'd better, otherwise your grandchildren will be staying here" Tom called out to her as she disappeared out the door.

"Well, I'm going to knock off too" PJ told Tom

"Ok, bye" He said as PJ to disappeared out the door.

PJ ran out the door to Jo, who was backing out of the driveway, and waved her down. She wound her window down and looked at him.

"I suppose you want a lift to the pub?" she asked

"Well, since you asked, I guess"

"To the pub it is then"

He got in the front with Jo and she drove towards the pub.

"So, what do you want for dinner?" PJ asked

"Doesn't bother me"

"Well, you're cooking it"

"What? I cook all the time, you and Ben never cook" she complained

"That's because you're a woman, that's what women do" PJ told her

"No, it's not!"

"Jo, that's what women were put on this earth to do"

"Whatever have it your way" she said as she reached the pub.

"That's what I love about you"

"What? That I can cook?" Jo asked

"Yes and that as well" he said as he kissed her.

"I'll get the drinks, you grab a seat" Jo said

She moved over to the bar where Chris was standing.

"What will it be, Jo?" she asked

"Two beers thanks Chris"

"Here you go" she handed Jo the two beers.

"Thanks"

She turned around and came face to face with a man she only knew to well. She dropped the glasses and the pub went quiet.

"You look a little shocked to see me" the man said to her

She opened her mouth to reply but nothing came out. PJ came running towards Jo and looked at the man starring at her.

"Jo, is this man bothering you?"

"No, I-I'm going to go" She said before she ran out of the pub.

"What was that all about?" PJ asked the man

"We used to know each other, name's Mark Brian" He held out his hand for PJ to shake but PJ just stood there.

"Whatever you want from her, you stay away" he warned

"And what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm a detective and Jo is my college, I'm sure we can do something"

"Jo's a police officer? Well, she's certainly changed a lot"

"Just leave her alone"

PJ exited the pub and got a taxi home.

"Jo, are you here?"

No one answered so he checked her bedroom, she wasn't there. He decided to check the bathroom but he couldn't open it.

"Jo, are you in there?"

"Go away!" she replied

"But Jo, who was he?"

"No one, just drop it!" she snapped

"Fine, but if you want to talk, come out, ok?"

"Fine"


	2. chapter two

**Chapter two:**

**Thanks for the reviews, keep 'em coming!**

PJ woke up, he was still tired but he couldn't stay home form work. But first he had to check on Jo, he was really worried about her. He passed Jo's room and decided to check if she was in there. He opened the door and saw her peacefully asleep in her bed. He decided to let her sleep so he went and got ready. Ten minutes later, Jo came running down the stairs.

"Shit, I'm late" she said to herself

Then she noticed PJ in the kitchen having his normal morning cup of tea.

"PJ, why didn't you wake me?"

"Are you sure you don't want to stay home?"

"Why would I?"

"Well, last night you didn't seem too well"

I'm fine! Give me fifteen minutes and we can go"

"Morning PJ, Jo. Remember to do your paper work, Jo" Tom warned

"I forgot all about it, I'll do it now"

"How'd the pub go?" Ben asked

"Good" she replied

"Just good?"

"What else was it meant to be?" she snapped

The phone suddenly rang and Jo answered it.

"Hello? Mt Thomas police, Senior Constable Jo Parrish speaking"

"Ok, we'll be right there"

She hung up and turned to Ben.

"Our house has been broken into"

"What? When?"

"Just now"

"I'm coming too"

"What's going on?" PJ asked, coming out of his office.

"The house has been broken into" Ben replied

"Our house?"

"Yep" he said

Jo, PJ and Ben got in the car and drove to there house.

Jo pulled up outside their house and got out of the car.

"I'll check upstairs" She said going upstairs

She came back five minutes later with a note in her hands.

"Nothing here except broken glass, how about you?" PJ asked Jo

"Found this" she handed him a typed note.

Ben was looking over his shoulder, looking confused.

"Soon? What does that mean?"

"Where did you find this?" PJ asked

"In my room"

"Any idea who did this?"

She shook her head but PJ knew she wasn't telling the truth.

"Jo, you're not telling me something"

"I'll be waiting in the car"

And before he could say another word, she was out the door.

"What's wrong with her?" Ben asked

"Dunno, she's been like that ever since last night"

But suddenly, PJ had a thought.

"Hang on. There was this guy at the pub last night and Jo ran out of the pub when she saw him. I'll bring him in later this afternoon"

They walked out of the house and joined Jo in the car.

It was one o'clock in the afternoon and Jo was sitting down at her desk doing her paper work. She finally finished and gave them to Tom.

"Thanks, Parrish. Do you have anything else to do?"

"No"

"Can you get the lunch's then?"

"Yeah, sure"

She went to the pub, got the lunches and drove back to the station.

She put the lunches on the counter and stopped dead when she came, yet again, face to face with Mark Brian.

"Hello, sweetheart"

"Don't call me that!" She now had tears coming down her cheeks.

"What's he doing here?" she asked PJ as she wiped away her tears.

"He's a possible suspect in the brake-in"

"Well, get him out of here"

She raced into the locker room and burst into tears.


End file.
